Insanity
by MetalMunk
Summary: There's a place, a place where the 'gifted' go, the ones society believed threatened their perfect world. The ones who would either end the world or save it. Insanity is that special place, a school where anything out of the orindary suddenly appears. There's a catch though, the one's who enter it's walls, have been known to go INSANE.
1. Car crashes and flaming rodents

**Author's Note:**

**I know what you're thinking, I'm already working on two other stories, I know, but this is just a sneak peek of a story idea I had today that I thought you all might be eager to see.**

**It's different from my previous stories, it'll mostly be focused on OCS, mine and a few of all you guys, I haven't yet decided if I wanted to add the munks and ettes.**

**This is a new idea for me to just include OCs and I don't know if any of you are fans of that, I know there's been some debate on this so if any of you don't like the whole OC thing then I can easily turn it into another munk and ette story ^-^ no worries.**

**This is just a preview of my story idea; if any of you wish to read it I have no problem starting it because I'm pretty excited about it! My OC **_**Metal **_**(heheehe) will be in the story and I'll have her bio up in the author's note in the next chapter.**

**Alright! Enough of my babbling, let's get this show on the road! **

* * *

_Is it our fear that drives us to act the way we do? Do we really fear the unknown, the strange; the ones that don't look like us? I can't say for sure what drives us to act the way we do, I don't understand what fuels us, but I do know, that there is a shred of Insanity in all of us._

The old Volkswagen rattles down an old dirt road, the heat of the sun warming the interior of the old vehicle along with its riders, "Where is the bloody academy, we've been on this road for ages!" an older woman sits behind the wheel, squinting through the windshield with a look of annoyance upon her face.

A small pet carrier sits in the passenger seat, the occupant rolls her golden-blue eyes at the bitter old woman's complainants; a small rodent sits quietly within the confines of the cage.

"This is all your fault, I shouldn't have taken that man's offer," the woman mutters to herself, her voice loud enough for the young chipette to hear, "It's not like I wanted to come here! You're only taking me to the stupid school because he offered you money!" the rodent snaps, a soft hurtful tone in her voice.

The woman ignores her comment as the car crunches around a bend in the road, "It's a fabulous school for your…kind," she glances at the pet carrier quickly as if disgusted by the mere image of it, the woman's name is Bleakly Taylor, she found the chipette she named Metal a few years ago, she never thought the rodent would turn out to be a fire controller/creator.

"I didn't mean to burn your curtains," Metal mumbles quietly, bowing her head as her latest disaster plays through her mind.

Bleakly shakes her head silently as she focuses on the road, "It should be around here somewhere….." the car turns around another bend in the road, a dark figure suddenly appears in the windshield, the tires start spinning and a scream tears through the air as the car skids off the road.

The pet carrier slams into the dashboard, Metal crying out in alarm as she skids around wildly out of control, her small body crashing into the walls of the cage, her world suddenly stops spinning.

"M-Miss Bleakly?" the chipette fumbles with the latch on her cage, her whole body trembling as she pushes open the door and peeks her golden furred head out.

Shock tears through her abdomen as she scrambles onto the passenger seat, her eyes searching the now vacant driver's seat, had the woman gone through the windshield?

A chill creeps into the inside of the car as a dark cloud passes over the sun, casting everything in a dark hue of gray, "Miss Bleakly!" Metal calls her ears twitching as she jumps into the driver's seat, "Miss Bleak-!"

"I'm afraid she's a bit…busy," Metal whips around in alarm just as a gloved hand wraps around her body, pinning her arms against her side's, "Hey let me go! Miss Bleakly help! Help me!" the chipette cries out in terror as the unknown man's hand tightens making her body ache.

"Be quiet and I won't have to tranquilize you," his gravelly voice sounds like the annoying grating sound of a chair scraping against the floor in a silent classroom, it puts chills down her spine.

Gritting her teeth Metal narrows her eyes at the darkly dressed man, his face hidden in the shadows of a wide brimmed hat, "Fine, I'll be quiet," a quick smirk graces her lips just as her body bursts into flames, the man jerks his hand away from the suddenly flaming rodent.

Metal lands awkwardly on all fours, stumbling a little on the uneven ground she doesn't waste another second, in a blur of orange and gold she's already disappearing into the forest, dark clouds rolling in silently ahead of her.

The man shakes his burnt glove in annoyance, watching as the chipette races towards the academy, he pulls a sleek silver phone from his pocket, his eyes never once leaving the spot she vanished.

"She's heading your way, be prepared for fire,"

* * *

**So that's just a short preview for you guys! If you're interested and want to read more review! I will be taking OCS, but there are only four spots left open so the first one's with a decent bio will get in! **

**I hope you liked it ^-^ tell me what you think and I'll be updating soon! **

_**MM**_


	2. Allies

**Author's Note:**

**As to be expected I got more OCS than I thought I would get, you guys must really be interested in this story! I'm not sure exactly if I'll be using ALL of them or not but I know of a few OCS that were sent in early so I'll list those off along with the author's to which they belong to.**

_**OC LIST: (author's name in italics)**_

**Gideon Procella (Human)-**_**Kuro Rakka Shimo**_

**James Mag Raibhaigh (Row-be)-** _**MagRaibhaigh848**_

**Dusk-**_**EverythingAtOnce**_

**Tsurugi Joan (Tsurugi is her last name) -** _**Karenkook**_

**So that's pretty much the one's I've decided as of right now, oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one! **

**Oh and here's Metal's bio, very simple x3**

_**Name: Metal**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Fur/hair color: A darker shade of gold with a lighter shade of tan on her belly and paws**_

_**Eye color: An odd blue-gold mix, sometimes they appear more of a light topaz blue in different lighting**_

_**Clothing: Mainly graphic t-shirts and a plain black shirt, she's known to be seen with headphones around her neck occasionally.**_

_**Power: Creating and manipulating fire; she also has some control of electricity but she has figured out how it works quiet yet**_

_**Personality: Shy around strangers but loud and kind of crazy when she gets to know someone. She cares a lot of people and creatures and will sometimes break down when given bad news.**_

**Thoughts will be in **_**italics.**_

**Read on and enjoy! Also there will be a poll on my profile page, please check it out and vote! **

* * *

The young man sighs as his hazel eyes gaze into the darkened shadows of the forest, the intercom had blared to life a moment ago , announcing to the residents to 'prepare for fire' whatever the hell that's supposed to mean.

A soft breeze glides through the open window, stirring the teen's bluish white hair, a faint trace of smoke burns his nostrils and he stands in one swift movement.

Placing a foot on the window sill the teen grasps the edge of the window and leans out to peer into the courtyard below, he narrows his eyes as fire flickers amongst the rosebushes growing wild against the outer wall.

The flames die down quickly, much too quickly for them to be a simply everyday fire.

"Gideon?" the teen turns at the sound of his name behind him, a dark furred chipmunk with striking green eyes stands in the doorway of his room, the rodent is dressed in a simple orange hoody.

"You heard the announcement right James?" Gideon questions the chipmunk who frowns and nods, "Yeah what about it?" Gideon gazes back at the rosebushes.

"I think I know why they said to be prepared for fire,"

* * *

Metal crouches within the safety of some rosebushes, her chest heaving as she tries to recover from the events that had just occurred back at the road.

_Who was that!? _The golden furred chipette releases a heavy sigh as she curls her tail around her hind paws; a slight breeze ruffles her fur sending a chill down her spine, she only had her fur protecting her at the moment, all her clothes were still in Miss Bleakly's car.

The fur along the back of her neck suddenly springs to life and she whips around in alarm, tree branches sway in the breeze, their dark outlines barely visible against the darker sky, her pupils dilate as the sound of a twig snapping sounds from her left, "h-hello?! Anyone out there?" she calls as she begins to back further into the bushes, ignoring the sharp thorns poking at her back.

Hushed whispers reach her ears and her heart beat spikes as a figure slinks forward out of the dark, "Stay away!" Metal screams in terror as she scrambles back in a desperate struggle to escape, the thorns tear at her skin leaving behind thin scratches.

Something grabs hold of her tail and a wave of pain shoots up her spine, she doesn't turn around as her tail catches flame; an alarmed shout comes from her attacker as they quickly release her.

Metal glances back at her panting heavily as the fire on her tail dies out, she can't let them see where she is, the chipette scrambles deeper into the bush her whole body stinging from the hundreds of cuts littering her body.

She glances over her shoulder again and screams, a hand clamps over her mouth muffling her cry of fear; she's dragged out quickly before she could burst into flames again.

"Don't scream," a voice orders in her ear, she struggles in the human's grasp, the human who's somehow the same size as her, "You can release her now Mind," a large hand wraps around her, this time in a flame proof glove.

The small human has whitish blue hair and hazel eyes, his head looks a little wide, he nods and suddenly _**melts **_into the larger hand.

Metal's gaze slides up the arm of the human to meet the dark hazel eyes of the tiny person's double, "W-what in the…" the chipette's body shudders and she passes out.

"You made her faint! She was so scared she fainted!" James cackles in amusement making Gideon's eyebrow twitch, "I'll crush you," he threatens the munk as he straightens up, holding the golden furred rodent firmly in his grasp.

"You've never made anyone faint before, have you?" James questions as Gideon starts walking towards the door leading into a large bricked building that oddly resembles a gothic castle, "No, you better not tell the others about this either or I WILL crush you," the teen threatens as the two walk into the cool interior of the castle.

Silence falls upon them as they make their way through the dimly lit halls, taking dozens of turns until they enter a small library.

Sitting upon a wooden table is a fiery auburn furred chipette with dark wavy red hair pulled back in a fishtail, her bangs curve across her forehead to the right and she's dressed in a mini black jacket over a deep maroon t-shirt, fingerless gloves adorn her tiny paws, and a black skirt with a chain around her waist that acts like a belt.

"Hey Jo, studying?" James teases as he jumps up onto the table beside, laid out in front of the chipette is a map of the surrounding woods and the castle itself, "Haha nice one," the chipette mutters with a role of her amber eyes as one of her paws rests on the Kama at her sides, James' ears flick back at the move.

"Don't fight you two, we have a guest," Gideon says as he slides a chair out from the table and sets down the unconscious chipette on its surface, "You killed her!?" Jo yelps as she moves the map aside to peer at the newest resident.

"You guys do know I can hear you from down the hall right?" the three turn to see a white furred chipette standing in the open doorway, her fur is a little oddly colored, it's white with silver tips at the end of each hair, her hair is wavy and falls to the middle of her back the edges fading into a glistening black. She's dressed in a flowing loose dress that starts out a soft white and fades into a midnight blue, over her dress sits a leather jacket and a sparkly silver belt sits around her waist, a pair of sunglasses hang from the front of her dress.

"Dusk quickly close the door," James ushers waving the cerulean blue eyed chipette inside, Dusk nods and hurries inside after shutting the door silently behind her, she easily hops up onto the table top.

"Whoa, who's this?" Dusk questions gesturing to Metal, "We don't know," Gideon answers scratching at the corner of a white mask that covers his mouth, no one is sure why he only wears it over his mouth.

"Why isn't she moving?"

"Gideon made her faint,"

"That's it I'm crushing you, put your head under my foot,"

Metal groans softly, her eyelids fluttering open as her ears twitch at the sound of voices, her eyes widen as her gaze settles on four strangers, three rodents like her and the human.

Dusk glances at the chipette and meets her frightened blue-gold gaze, "S-she's awake," the others look to Metal and fall silent immediately.

Swallowing thickly Metal's gaze travels over them slowly, unsure what to do she scoots back a little and curls her legs up against her chest, "W-where am I, who are you?" she questions her voice strong and loud even though on the inside she was a trembling mess.

James speaks up first, his voice holding a soft edge to it, "This is Insanity, it's made out to be an academy for gifted teenagers of any species," he explains watching as Metal's eyes widen slightly.

"I-I was on my way here but we got in a car crash,"

"We?" Jo asks frowning slightly, Metal nods quickly, "My owner Miss Bleakly, she was driving me here when this man stepped out in front of us and-,"

Gideon cuts her off, "Man? Was he dressed in all black with a big hat?" he questions as Metal's wide eyes train on him and she nods, "Y-yeah that's him, who is he?"

The others exchange quiet glances before they return their gaze back to the golden furred rodent, "We don't know," Gideon confesses softly.

Metal frowns, her eyebrows pinching together as she looks down in thought, "Are you hungry?" she raises her head to peer into Dusk's kind bright blue eyes, "Y-yes," Metal answers as Dusk helps her to stand, "You're hurt," Jo notices making the golden furred chipette look down at her body.

"Oh yeah, the rose bush had some nasty thorns," the chipette laughs lightly; now that the scratches were pointed out to her they began to sting like crazy making her tempted to scratch at them.

"Let's get her cleaned up and fed, then we can discuss the castle," Gideon suggests heading for the door just as a buzz fills the air, static rippling around them in an eerie tone.

Bleakly's voice crackles throughout the room, "Where am I!? Who are you, let me go!"

"Miss Bleakly!" Metal cries out as a pang of fear ripples through her, a broken laugh reaches their ears, everyone except Metal tenses in horror, "That's not how this place works Bleakly, I can't simply TELL you where you are, that'd ruin the run wouldn't it?" a cold maniacal voice plays through the room smoothly as if the owner were standing in the shadows a few feet away.

"P-please let me go! I-I'll pay you, I'll do anything you want!" Bleakly's voice breaks as a sob hitches in her throat, "I don't want anything expect to watch you squirm," the intercom blares as Bleakly screams in pure terror, the sound of a machine whirring in the background.

"Welcome to Insanity, Metal," the intercom shuts off, leaving behind static that fills the now silent room, everyone has gone deathly pale, but none could match the hue of Metal's ghost white skin.

* * *

**I was in a very evil mood today, I hope I got everyone's OCs right and I hope to see more reviews and suggestions! **

**Oh and I'm thinking of a theme song for this story right now the only one that comes to mind for me is **_**Make a Move by Icon for Hire, **_**go check it out and tell me what you think.**

**I plan on updating soon; I just don't know which story yet, oh and make sure to check out my poll please!**

**I hope to see you again my fluffies.**

_**MM**_


	3. Lessons not learned

**Author's Note: **

**I apologize for the late update, I've been lazy and blowing off working on this chapter but I'm back with chapter three! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story, it really shows that you guys are enjoying it.**

**I won't drag on about useless things, here are the OCs! **

**Gideon Procella (Human)-**_**Kuro Rakka Shimo**_

**James Mag Raibhaigh (Row-be) -**_**MagRaibhaigh848**_

**Dusk-**_**EverythingAtOnce**_

**Tsurugi Joan (Tsurugi is her last name) -**_**Karenkook**_

**Ok everyone read on and enjoy! Oh! And I'm going to try and put quotes about insanity at the beginning of each chapter, so if you find one or have one of your own you'd like to have shared just post it in your review and maybe it'll show up at the beginning of the next chapter.**

* * *

"_One person's craziness is another person's reality." ― Tim Burton_

The room had grown incredibly quiet, to the point where it felt like you could hear every heartbeat drumming inside the teens' chests.

"D-Did he really kill her?" Metal's trembling voice breaks the tension, drawing every gaze to the golden furred chipette, her head is bowed, wild bangs hiding her face from view as her tiny paws clench into fists at her sides.

"If he didn't he will soon," Gideon states simply earning a sharp glare from Dusk who approaches the now trembling chipette slowly, "I doubt she'll be killed, she isn't even supposed to be here," the white furred chipette says softly.

Metal raises her head, a cold icy gleam frosts over her eyes, hiding the fear filling her, "Tell me everything you know about this place," the other's all glance at each other, seeming to have a conversation with their eyes before they all nod together.

"We'll tell you what we know," James speaks up as they all move to the table, everyone sitting on the table besides Gideon who pulls out a chair and flops down.

Metal gazes around at her 'friends' at least she hoped they were her friends, "Why was this place made?" she asks softly, folding her paws in her lap.

Jo's bright auburn tail twitches as she answers, "Experimentation, they're scared of us," Metal nods letting out an exasperated sigh, "I've heard that before," she mumbles.

"Everyone is scared of things that are different from them, even humans, everyone feels fear of the uncertain and everyone feels fear," Gideon mutters in a hushed tone, the rodents around him raise their ears to hear his soft words.

"This is pretty much a testing facility, we don't know how many people or creatures are here, we only know each other because all our families vanished in a weird accident on that road, or at least our caretakers have," James explains turning his sharp green eyes to Metal, "We're the only ones you can trust Metal, don't go up to anyone unknown, even if it's a child or a grown human, they've been known to take others away,"

"Don't go outside after 9 pm to 5 am, that's when the Parade comes out," Jo says sternly.

"The Parade?"

"A group of mutated mutts, or some dog like animals, monsters, they're always in a group, their eyes are completely white and they wear tattered colorful cloaks around their bodies," Dusk hisses her ears flicking back at the memories dancing around in her mind.

"Their howls sound like an old jewelry box, you know, those creepy little tunes you hear at a carnival or an unsettling song you hear coming from a dark nursery," James adds on as the sound of a creaking floorboard screeches through the air.

Quicker than she thought possible, James had leaped off the table and had turned the lights off, everyone else was on their feet, staring at the closed door, she could barely see their silhouettes against the pitch black color of the now darkened room.

Ears twitch and eyes search as the sound of their breathing fills the air, no one talks as another floor board groans under the weight of something big, another creak and a snort that sounds like that of a bull seeps through the closed door.

Metal swallows thickly as the heavy footsteps draw closer, her vision hadn't adjusted in the slightest and the shadows have begun to play tricks on her, something slinks along the wall, the rippling muscles and the way the creature moves makes her inhale a sharp breath, panic bubbling inside her as the panther's glittering eyes flicker towards her.

A paw clamps down around her mouth, silencing her panicked breathing, "It's just James, he can shape shift, relax and stay quiet," Jo hisses in her ear before the chipette grabs her paw and starts hurriedly leading her out of the room, through a hidden passageway.

Metal stumbles along after the auburn furred rodent, the ground uneven beneath her paws, she struggles to keep with the other chipette, suddenly she can feel Jo's body turning around a corner and her paw slips out of her grasp, "Jo!" Metal yelps flinging her paw out desperately just as her hind paw catches on a stone and she collapses upon the ground.

"Jo! Jo wait!" Metal's paws take flame, lighting up the pathway, it wasn't a stone she had tripped on, it was a floorboard; she was in a hallway.

Her gaze flickers across the length of the hallway, raising a paw to cast more light upon the shadows, she slowly heads after the quieting paw steps, "Jo! Wait! Please I don't know where I'm going! Jo!" the chipette scrambles around the hallway, hearing the paw steps halt she exhales a breath of relief, eager to catch up she rounds the corner smiling.

The smile fades.

Hunched over a fresh corpse is some kind of…..thing. Its shoulders ripple and twitch as loud wet crunches reach Metal's ears, the corpse, luckily, isn't someone she knows, it's a man.

The chipette stares at the creature in horror, she can only see the backside which is pretty damn ugly all by itself, masses of flesh seem to have been attached to the body of a dog on steroids, it's hide legs are bulky and wide, its paws about the size of a dinner plate are tipped with thick gnarled claws, some broken to form jagged edges that'll rip into stomachs with excruciating ease, it's tail is nothing but clumps of mangled fur clinging to a whip like structure, it's flesh is marred with scares and open wounds which leak a dull gray red upon the bumpy gray flesh of the creature.

She'd hate to see what the front of the beast looks like.

The fires on her paws flicker and dance, Metal glances at them and quickly snuffs them out in alarm, but it's too late.

The creature's heavy head swings around, saliva and blood drip from its twisted muzzle, jagged teeth stick out at odd angles, and white eyes like those of a great white train on the dying embers, ears torn and sharp flicker forward, scares decorate the monster's face, one fresh wound oozes a white puss, informing the disgusted chipette that it was infected.

The creature lumbers forward a step before opening its mouth, and letting loose the most terrifying mix of a shrill broken record, and a very pissed off lion, Metal scrambles backwards, unable to scream as her throat clenches tightly with fear.

Despite its huge mass the creature charges forward like a grizzly, a huge clawed paw swiping down towards the tiny rodent, Metal clenches her eyes shut and opens her mouth, a torrent of flames explodes forth, engulfing the monster's face in an unbearable breath of heat, but the only thing her attack does is burn it's already gray skin, and make it angrier.

Its paw smashes into her tiny frame, sharp jagged claws ripping out a few clumps of fur as her body goes flying, she smashes into the wall with a sickening _crack, _a scream rips out of her mouth as a rib snaps in two, fire unlike any she's very felt before sears through her body and blood leaks from the hole in her chest where the jagged piece of bone protrudes like a stark of white against a black painting.

Her body hits the floor with a dull thud, the rodent's vision fading away, the only feeling churning through her is that of pain, her back aching as her heart thuds weakly against her broken ribs, a soft sob of fear escapes her lips as she fades into a comforting blackness.

* * *

**I had to, I had to leave you guys a cliffhanger, I couldn't help it! My mind screamed at me, 'leave it there! Let them suffer!' I think this story is getting to me, any ways, no she's not dead; not yet anyways…who said that!? **

**Ok so I'm thinking about making a poll for a theme song, since this story has grown on me and I need some new music to listen to, so if you fluffs have any suggestions or want a poll to go up leave it in a review and don't forget about a quote about insanity if you have one! **

**So I'll try to review soon, sorry about being so late on this one, I couldn't get inspiration for a few days.**

**Thanks for reading and leave a review if you have any thoughts or whatever, late my fluffs!  
**

_**MM**_


	4. Greed

**Author's Note: **

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in an entire month, my life just got ahead of me and I didn't even think about it, I'm going to try and update more I promise.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Here are the OCs**

**Gideon Procella (Human)-**_**Kuro Rakka Shimo**_

**James Mag Raibhaigh (Row-be) -**_**MagRaibhaigh848**_

**Dusk-**_**EverythingAtOnce**_

**Tsurugi Joan (Tsurugi is her last name) -**_**Karenkook**_

**Ok here we go, read on and enjoy! **

**Quote curiosity of **_**Karenkook**_

* * *

_"We are all born mad. Some remain so,"Beckett, Samuel_

The four teens gaze at each other quietly; Dusk speaks up first, "You lost her?"

Jo looks down and nods, her face pinched with worry and guilt, "I thought she could keep up, I didn't know she'd get lost ok?" she says rubbing at her arm.

James stands up from his perch on the edge of an old coffee table, "Well let's go look for her," Gideon places his foot in front of the dark brown furred rodent.

"We can't," James frowns up at his friend, "And why not?" he questions crossing his arms over his orange hoody.

Gideon points towards the door which had been barricaded with a bookshelf, "Those things are still out there, we'll have to wait till morning to go looking for her,"

"And what if we're too late? What then?" Jo snaps narrowing her amber eyes, "What if she's taken, or killed?"

"Then we'll move on like we always do!" Gideon shouts, a vein throbbing in his neck, he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "I know she's different, I felt it too, but that doesn't mean we have to risk our lives to ensure her safety, she's just another messed up kid who's bound to end up an experiment or in a mutant's stomach,"

"If it was one of us out there you wouldn't hesitate," James hisses softly, turning his back on the human he goes over to a corner to keep watch.

Dusk sighs softly, "I hope she'll be ok out there," the white furred chipette mutters to herself as she lies down on an old tattered couch, Jo sits at the opposite end, wrapping a small blanket around her frame she glances at the door before closing her amber eyes.

Gideon's gaze travels around the room, something shimmers in his dark hazel eyes, but it vanishes within seconds.

* * *

_Thump _

_Thump _

_Thump _

"_Wake up," _

_Thump _

_Thump _

"_Get up its coming!"_

_Thump_

"Metal!" a sharp gasp escapes her mouth and a sharp pain explodes through her chest, she cringes and clutches her arm against her ribs.

"Oh good you're awake, about time," a silhouette moves away from her side, a grin evident in the man's voice, "I was worried there for a while you know, I thought I had already lost you, and so early in the game too, that wouldn't be fun now would it?"

"W-who are you?"

"Oh you're the first one to come right out and ask that, did you know that. The other's just screamed and begged but not you,"

"Who. Are .You." Metal spits through clenched teeth, she can feel her blood caked against her fur, a few warm spots alert her to her wounds, which haven't stopped bleeding yet.

"I don't have a name, even if I did I wouldn't just tell you, now what should we do with you hmm? That right arm isn't looking so good; I think I can work on it though,"

Metal turns her head slowly, trying to ignore the ache at the small movement, she squints against the glare of huge white lights trained directly on her, the man moves around from table to table, singing to himself as he holds up a saw and nods.

Fear slices through her core and for a moment she feels as if she's about to vomit, the man hums his tune and starts towards her, his face shrouded in shadow as he draws closer.

"Don't…." she chokes out as he takes one more step forward, the shadows melt away and the sight of his face makes Metal wish that she had the power to control the darkness around them, stiches start at the corner of his mouth and split up the side of his face, connecting to his eye, or at least what should've been an eye, in its place is a simple, black button.

"You don't need that arm~"

* * *

A scream jolts the small group awake, it shouldn't have sense screams are a common thing around here, but that scream, that one pain fueled nightmarish shriek belonged to someone they cared for.

"Metal," Dusk breathes into the darkness, the others not daring to speak up, they didn't want Dusk's assumption to be right; they prayed it wasn't right.

"That couldn't be her right? She's too smart to be caught by _them _right?" Jo asks her voice quiet and unsure, it hitched a little at the end; she was scared.

Gideon moves over to a table, lighting an old lantern there, its soft yellow glow spill over the furniture and the faces of his friends, all sitting on the couch opposite him, staring and waiting.

"At the first signs of sunlight we're going out there," he says running a hand through his bluish white hair, he felt like an old man when he did that, hunched over and staring at the floor, worrying about someone who was most likely dead now.

"We shouldn't have left her behind; she's new for crying out loud, why couldn't you have had a better grip on her Jo?" James sighs as he paces back and forth.

"Hey! This isn't my fault! I didn't mean to let her go ok?" Jo snaps her temper flaring as she glares into the bright green gaze of the munk, "Maybe you should've gone back when you didn't feel her paw!" James retorts his ears flattening against his head.

"Maybe you should've gone back to get her! Since you think it's so easy to hang onto someone when you're scared out of your freaking mind and being chased by god knows what!" Jo shouts.

"SHUT UP!" the room instantly quiets, all eyes training on Dusk's form, the chipette's paws are clenched into fists and her body is shaking, "It's no one's fault, Metal could be fine, she could've saw something and got scared, she's probably on her way right now, so both of you shut up and sleep so we can go find her in the morning," She says evenly, an almost dark foreboding aura radiating off her.

Gideon hadn't been paying attention to the argument, he was clasping and unclasping his hands together, he knew that the scientist known as 'Greed' had gotten ahold of her; Greed was known to take things from the kids here, mostly eyes.

There were seven scientists here, all of them named after their sins, the seven sins which brought them here in the first place; they were the first kids to be trapped in this hell hole, and look what happened to them.

Gideon gazes at the rodents all talking quietly amongst themselves, Jo and James look like children who were caught with their hands in the cookie jar and talk in soft tones as they all try to figure out the last place Metal was seen.

The teen goes over to them and sits down, putting his own thoughts into the forming plan; they'd rescue their new friend or risk their lives trying.

They'd all get out of there. Together.

* * *

**I was hoping to put some feels into this chapter, and if you guys want to read what happened to Metal just let me know and I'll post it separate from the story, I'm thinking about rating it M for gore, so if you're interested just let me know in a review! **

**FEEL DA FEELS! I tried to go more in depth on the OCs in this chapter and I'm hoping to keep you all interested, their powers will make an appearance in the next chapter, review and stuff cause you guys know I love it! **

_**MM**_


	5. Twisted Metal

**Author's Note:**

**I'm surprised you guys don't hate me yet, I keep forgetting to update and worst of all school is about to start up for me again, but hopefully the boring atmosphere of school will awaken my muse again, it usually does.**

**I haven't had any ideas for my stories lately but hopefully once I get typing again I'll be inspired, so if this chapter sucks I apologize, I'm trying to reawaken my muse. This year will be my last year of high school which means I'll be leaving for college just as soon as I actually apply somewhere, I don't know what will happen but hopefully I'll be able to keep writing.**

**Enough of my ramblings I'll introduce the OCs as always and we'll get on with the story.**

**Gideon Procella (Human)-**_**Kuro Rakka Shimo**_

**James Mag Raibhaigh (Row-be) -**_**MagRaibhaigh848**_

**Dusk-**_**EverythingAtOnce**_

**Tsurugi Joan (Tsurugi is her last name) -**_**Karenkook**_

**On with the chapter! **

**(Warning, mild gore and possible language)**

* * *

Everything hurt, with each weak beat of her heart a sharp pain cut through her small form, it felt as if her blood was on fire, her right side felt heavy yet hollow at the same time.

Fever burns through her nerves and her golden fur is matted against her sweaty skin, her chest slowly rises then falls with each labored breath, for once in her life she wished she was dead, or at least unconscious, because through all the pain she could hear it, the hum of a saw, or some device close to it.

Metal barely cracks her eyes open and winces as a sharp white light burns her pupils, "You're awake! Just in time too," oh great, Greed was still here, she weakly turns her head to the left, spotting his shadow shrouded form sitting back lazily in a chair, he or rather _it _was staring up at the ceiling as though there was something just out of sight only he could see.

"Your new arm is quiet lovely, and I believe it suits your name quiet well too," the man hums happily, proud of his new device, it had taken quite some time to get the size right but he was a fast worker.

Metal swallows thickly, tasting iron in her mouth, "W-what?" the chipette chokes out weakly a frown forming on her sweaty face, "Your new arm, I took the liberty of giving you a better one, the other was too weak," Greed states a slow wicked grin spreading across his distorted face as his eyes slide to a table opposite where the chipette lay.

She follows his gaze and regrets it, her vision seems to sway for a moment, and she can feel a headache pounding behind her eyes as she stares at her arm, HER ARM.

It lays in a fresh puddle of blood, it had been sawn off, and it laid at just the right angle so its former owner could clearly see the bone and tissue inside, her veins still oozing blood, her arm, her arm was gone, it was gone.

Panic sweeps through her followed by the urge to vomit, but her stomach was empty, and then came the worst part, she turned to look at where her arm used to be, she expected to see a bloody stump or a gaping wound, but instead she sees shiny metal, metal shaped in a crude copy of her real arm.

She trembles, gasping for breath as she takes in her new limb, following it all the way up to her shoulder, blood glistens around the port, and her skin is blotched black and blue, swollen from having to accommodate the heavy new limb, her whole right side felt eerily numb and it felt like it was throbbing, you know that sensation whenever you stub a toe or prick a finger? You feel your pulse right? The sensation of that was thumping in her entire body; it felt as if she were shaking.

"Y-you, my a-arm," Metal stammers, her pupils have shrunk until they looked like tiny pinpoints amongst an ocean of sharp blue, her breathing quickens as she practically pants, "Y-you…..you…..BASTARD!" the rodent bursts into flames, melting the straps holding her to the medical table.

The flames roar and crackle, reaching up towards the surgical light, Greed watches in sick fascination as the fire grows bigger and stronger, consuming the objects around it, sucking up the oxygen in the room until it felt like you were suffocating.

Greed simply stands there, staring into the flickering reds and oranges as if he were sitting at the edge of a camp fire, Metal stands within the vortex of flames, her fur flickers and dances with the fire, her eyes glowing red as she moves forward, raising her flesh arm she sends a fireball straight at the doctor.

It collides with him like it was shot out of a cannon sending him soaring into the far wall, a sickening crack followed by a wet thump echoes through the room, the flaming chipette storms forward intent on harming the man further, the windows in the doors explodes outward sending glass shards into the hall, smoke billows out as oxygen rushes in.

The other kids had heard the explosion and rush towards the hall, they could smell something burning, "Metal's defiantly this way!" James shouts as a massive heat wave washes over the teens, they flinch and raise their arms, trying to fend off the scorching heat, Gideon pushes ahead; coughing as the hall fills with black smoke.

"There's too much! We won't make it!" He shouts over the roar of the fire raging inside in the lab, "We have to! Metal's inside," Dusk yells as the building groans, "The ceiling isn't going to hold, we can't do anything now," James states squinting in pain as the heat burns through his fur.

Inside the room Metal looms over the twisted body of Greed, his entire chest was so burnt that she could see his bones peeking through, his neck was twisted at an odd angle as his eyes stared straight ahead; that wicked grin still plastered upon his face even in death, the sight is enough to shock Metal back to reality.

Her whole body suddenly seems to shut down, every last flame dies out as she collapses to her knees, she stares at the face of the monster, blood trickling down her new arm, seeping between the ports and sticking to the wires inside, the room was still blistering hot but it wasn't nearly as bad as before.

Jo and Dusk rush in first, followed closely by the boys, the small group stop in their tracks, taking in the damage of the room, Jo inches towards the kneeling chipette, "Metal?" she whispers reaching out a auburn furred paw, she rests it softly on her shoulder.

"Metal?" Jo gives her shoulder a soft shake making Metal's body jerk and a sharp cry of pain escapes her mouth, she doubles over clutching her right side, "M-my arm! My arm is gone!" she cries hunched over as pain throbs through her core.

The outburst frightens her new friends, James had wondered away from the group to investigate the room, he finds her arm, or what was left of it, he looks away quickly, his stomach churning, Jo and Dusk move to their fellow Chipette's side, trying to comfort her.

"He took it, he took it," Metal whimpers as Dusk holds her in her arms, sobs rack the golden chipette's body, Gideon inspects the body of Greed, his eyes lost in thought as he listens to Metal's ramblings.

"Why did he do it?" Jo whispers, staring at the shiny new appendage attached to her new friend, "We're nothing but subjects; experiments they can bend and twist into whatever damned toy they want," James spits, his paws coiled into fists at his sides.

Gideon straightens up, dusting coal off his hands, "We should get to somewhere safer, Metal needs to rest," he states gazing down upon the trembling rodent, "We can't move her, not when she's like this," Dusk argues, frightened by the chipette's firm grip on her dress.

"We either move her now or be found by those beasts, your choice," the human snaps, Dusk frowns and looks at Jo who nods softly, not wanting to move their injured friend either.

Gideon carefully lifts Metal up, it'd be easier for him to carry her anyways, he cradles her against his chest like an injured bird before following James out of the room, Jo and Dusk bring up the rear, both quietly trying to let everything sink in.

One of the doctor's was dead, they're not afraid to torture or take anything from them, and Metal's arm was only the beginning what other twisted games and gruesome acts were they devising?

How were they going to escape?

* * *

**Bloody freaking short again T-T I'm sorry guys! I thought this would be a longer chapter for sure but my muse just up and died on me again, plus it's 2 a.m. and I should really get to bed.**

**I'll try to get another chapter up soon! I promise! **

_**MM**_


End file.
